My fic for Friday the 13th
by Kanashimi Ame
Summary: What was that Booom with 3 o's?! Why can't Seto find Mokuba? Why does Yugi implode?! Why am i writing this? i don't know... R


Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Ame: ahahahahaha!!  
  
Tetsu: o_O;;  
  
Nato: don't ask.....  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
One day...in that place where the yu-gi-oh characters live there was a huge booom. Yes a booom with 3 o's HA! Yugi and Joey were playing connect four; yes I have an obsession with that game, though I have never played it in my life but that's not the point!!  
  
Okay like I was saying Joey and Yugi went to check it out cause they are those kind of freaks....  
  
"Hey Yug' where's the muffin....err' I mean what was that very random booom with three O's?" Joey asked Yugi while scratching his head.  
  
"I don't know where the muffin is....wait I didn't mean that, I meant I don't know where that booom was with 3 O's....." Yugi said in his annoying I-don't-know tone.  
  
Then out of nowhere a rabid cat fell on Joey's head.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*breath*HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey was now running around in circles as the cat clinged on to his face. "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!!"  
  
Yugi shrieked like a girl, "AHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Unfortunately, that did not help Joey at all; actually, it scared the cat even more causing it to squeeze Joey's face harder.  
  
Then POOF, the cat disappeared. Joey stood there in shock for about 1 hour......  
  
(Hour later)  
  
Then they were back in gear to check out that random unusual booom that only Ame, me, would do. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Yes I like the word blah damn it!!! Okay now thy shall continue!  
  
And so the world blew up...the end? Nah I wouldn't end it yet, heh wait and see.....hehehe.  
  
Joey and Yugi walked by Kaiba corp. lazily until they saw Seto run around insanely and they also saw Mokuba standing in the middle of the road.  
  
Seto was screaming bloody murder, "MMMMMOOOOOOKKKKKUUUUUBBBAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yugi looked over to Mokuba in confusion saying silently, What-is-going-on- here? Mokuba nodded silently.  
  
"Yo' Kaiba," Joey said aloud, "You're bro' is right here!!" Joey pointed toward the silent Mokuba with a big vein mark.  
  
Seto turns around and looks at Joey like if he was full of shit, "MOKUUBBBBAAAA!!!!"  
  
Joey sighs heavily. Then POOFFFF!!!! Bakura appears all yami like....  
  
"AAHAHAHAHAHA!! I HAVE ALL THE MILLENIUM PIECES!!!!" he screamed insanely.  
  
"No you don't," Yugi says holding up his millennium puzzle. Then for some reason Yugi implodes and his puzzle mutates into a BIG THING!!!  
  
"AHH!!! It's the big thing!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
Things when BOOOM with THREE O's yo!!!!!  
  
People screamed as Seto continued to scream his brother's name. Why? We will never know, why am I writing this? I don't know that either....  
  
Seto started to look under women's dresses seeing if his little brother was there, all that did was give him a lot of slaps in the face.  
  
Yugi appeared.  
  
Joey was now running away from Bakura who was chasing him for his sneaker.  
  
"GIVE ME THE MILLENNIUM SNEAKER YOU THEIF!!!!" Bakura screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Joey ran and ran cause he's the ginger brea-err' I mean cause he was afraid.  
  
Mai walks by saying I'm a real boy.....  
  
"MUFASA!!!! Err' I mean MOKUBA!!!" Seto yelled and yelled and flew in the sky and ate a fish.  
  
Then all of the sudden Yugi...who imploded and came back, Joey, Bakura, Seto, and Mokuba get sent to a big pool full of.......MAN EATING SNAILS!!!! OH NOOO!!!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!" they all scream like little school girls.  
  
  
  
TBC???  
  
Will they ever get out?  
  
Will Seto find Mokuba?  
  
Will Ame finish this story?!  
  
Will Bakura get all the millennium pieces?  
  
Will they find out what was the BOOOM with three O's?!?!?!  
  
Why am I asking?!?!?!?  
  
I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!  
  
  
  
HAPPY FRIDAY 13th, though it will be the 14th by the time you people read it... 


End file.
